Partaay Planning
by Alpaca Farm
Summary: A Halloween fic. Harry, Draco, Pansy, Hermione, Ron, and Blaise throw a Halloween Party. Party planning, craziness, and fluff. Maybe smut. SLASH, FEMSLASH H/D P/Hr R/B SS/RL/SB yay for Snape costumes!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Don't Hate me!!! I'm not a bad person. I like to start a lot of fics, but I just update when I feel like it, so sue me.

Today is the first of October (WooHoo) and I had the wondrous thought of having a Halloween/Harvest party. My mom tried to pull the whole "we really don't celebrate Halloween" excuse, but she said she'd think about it. The party's a good chance for me to hang out more with my friends and stuff and she wants me to do that, instead of writing all day. I'm hoping to dress as either Snape or Draco (if Draco I have to get a blond wig)

So I was planning some of the party in Algebra, while we were going over homework (what?! I got most of them right and I got the material) when I had this fic idea.

Draco, Harry, Pansy, Hermione, Ron, and Blaise plan a Halloween party! YAYZ! I've been looking for an excuse to write a bottom!feminine!Draco fic for a while and BOOM here it is. There will be 31 chapters. One hopefully each day, though on some days I have to go to the gym.

Warnings: OOCness, Slash, Femmslash, dumb Halloween games, annoying Ginny (hate her), awesome Ron (if your one of those who loves Ron bashing, like I do occasionally, this is not your fic). Butch!Pansy, Fem!Hermione

Pairings:

Harry/Draco

Pansy/Hermione

Ron/Blaise

Severus/Remus/Sirius (I LOVE this threesome! =^.^= )

Disclaimer: you are currently reading a HARRY POTTER fic and I assume that you know that HARRY POTTER belongs to J.K Rowling! Thank you for your awesomeness!

Review Please! And if you see any random notes, either read them or skip. Oh, yeah Voldie is now dead. Harry killed him at the DoM and all the couples hooked up in sixth year. This is during seventh year.

Enjoy!

**Partaaay Planning**

It was the first of October. All was quiet in the Slytherin Common Room. In fact, the only students in the room were Pansy Parkinson and her Gryffindor girlfriend Hermione Granger. They were in the middle of an un-innocent snog session, when Draco Malfoy and his famous raven-haired boyfriend Harry Potter walked in.

"You could at least get a room!," Draco shrieked. He was gay, so the sight of two chicks making out did not arouse him to say the least.

"Well, you're the one who bloody well looked!," Pansy yelled back.

"I cant help that as soon as I walk into the common room I see a snogfest right in front of my eyes!" Draco yelled.

"Oh yeah, well-"Pansy started, before Hermione cut her off with a sweet kiss and got off her lap. "I think this stupid argument should end.," She said with her big brown eyes wide.

Draco looked ready to argue, but Harry cut him off. "She's right, this is so dumb and it wont solve anything. You two will just argue, until Draco stomps up the stairs upset and I stand there waiting until he'll let me in and Pansy will just grumble about annoying blondes all day." Harry said matter-of-factly.

Draco just huffed and heaved his small body into an armchair gracefully. With a sigh Harry walked over, picked up said boy and sat in the chair plopping Draco into his lap.

Hermione clambered back onto Pansy's lap. Everyone stared into the fire silently for almost five minutes, before Draco broke the silence.

"I'm bored.," he said.

"Draco honey, you're always bored.," Hermione said blandly. He said this almost every week.

" I know," he said shocking everyone, he had never admitted to anything other than liking Harry. "Every single year its been the same. The only difference this year is that the trio wont go on some totally stupid and brave mission battle thingy. I want to do something different ya'know. This is our last year here, we should be starting to make our marks."

"I completely agree with you, Draco." Blaise said, as he and Ronald Weasley walked into the room hand in hand.

"Okay, so what should we do," Harry asked.

Everyone shrugged.

The Ron had the best idea ever!!!!

"Lets go jog around the quidditch pitch, it helps you think more."

Pansy was shocked. "Wow, I never thought you'd have such a good idea."

Draco groaned. "Uh, you know how much I hate running!"

His protests were unheard as he was dragged all the way to the Quidditch pitch.

30 minutes later the three couples could be found flopping down in the middle of the stands, completely exhausted.

While everyone was trying to catch their breath, Ron sprang up.

"Hey, a Halloween Party!"

Everyone was too tired to speak so they just nodded.

"I'll go ask the headmaster!" he said suddenly sprinting off to the headmasters office.

The last thing anyone left in the stand said for about one hour was, "Why is he so peppy, today?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"-so it would be really good for the seventh years to have their own Halloween party!"

Dumbledore thought on it. Of course it would be a good idea. A great chance for more house unity, but he'd like to see the little students squirm for a while. Telling them things were fine to do was much more gratifying if they had to wait a while.

" I'll think about." Was the last thing Headmaster Dumbledore said on the subject before offering a lemon drop.

------

Sorry for it being kind of rushed. Literally, I'm rushing here. The next won't be as rushed.

Yay, I've basically planned my whole costume/


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry the last Chapter was so short. I didn't have enough time to drag it out like I wanted to *pouts*, but today's Friday which makes me happy, and able to stay up as late as I want. On the downside my mom said this today:

My Mom: You cant have a Halloween party, because its about the devil.

Me (inner voice): Code for I'm too busy to be watching 3 dozen kids.

I guess its alright I cant have the party. I'll live. Here's a list of things I'm gonna do on Halloween:

1) Mourn my cousin Charles for a little bit (he died in a fatal motorcycle accident ON Halloween) Its not good to dwell on the past for too long, I like to look towards the future.

2)Hand out candy to little kids and egg any of my friends who come by (he he!)

3)Stay up late watching every single HP movie except of course HBP (which I am distressed to say I haven't seen, I hate going to the movies with my mom, she always asks me questions and crap *pouts* that's why I'm seeing the vampires assistant with my friends.)

I guess instead of a party on Halloween I'll just pick a day and I'll invite friends over to watch DVD's.

I'm going to live out the totally awesome party I had planned through this fic. Also there will be some lemons/limes. Possibly in this chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to LyricalPhoenix18, smee6644, and ClosetYullenFanGirl for being my first reviewers and for my best friend Jordan for being so bright and huggable. *hugs small half Japanese boy* He's going to tower over me in five years. I hope I stop growing now.

Enjoy!!!!!

-

The group of three slytherins and three gryffindors walked around all day wondering what the slightly mad (completely mad!) headmaster would say to their seventh year Halloween Party idea.

By dinner time Draco was practically oozing nervousness. What if he said no? Would the world survive with a bored Draco? Why didn't those children ever let the bunny have any of that yogurt? By the time Harry walked through the doors he was practically hyperventilating.

Harry rolled his eyes and rushed over to the slytherin table, before grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling him over to the gryffindor table, where he sat pulling the boy into his lap and petting him on the head, while feeding him a roll.

After dinner the group made their way to the headmasters office. When they finally got to the gargoyle guarding the door, everyone realized they didn't know the password.

"Candy, he always uses candy.," Hermione chimed in.

After about five minutes of shouting out different candies the gargoyle finally opened to 'acid pop'.

When they were seated in the mix matched armchairs, Dumbledore's eyes were breaking the twinkling scale.

"So, can we throw the party or not?" Blaise asked. He knew even if he said no they'd probably have it anyway.

" I think this party is a wonderful idea.," Dumbledore said licking a lemon drop absently.

Draco breathed out a sigh of relief, he had worked himself up for nothing.

"Thank you Headmaster!," the group exactly on time with each other.

The whole party image swam in front of Hermione's eyes. She could plan this whole party in one day.

" I totally think this should be a muggle-style Halloween party," Hermione said happy to be planning something.

"Do we really have to?," Draco whined.

"What's the point of planning a party if we do it all by magic, plus muggles do have some cool things." Harry added.

Everyone agreed with Hermione, except for Draco, causing him to pout all the way to the slytherin dorms.

After Blaise and Pansy walked in and Hermione and Ron made their way back to the gryffindor tower. Draco turned to Harry.

"Wanna come in and play?," Draco said, smirking mischievously.

"You know I do, but you also know I have head boy duty. I promise to make this up to you tomorrow, okay." Harry said, hating that he was disappointing the blond.

Draco pouted and used his puppy dog eyes. "Okay, but you better make it up good." He said dejectedly.

Harry leaned down and captured Draco's thin pink lips, teasing them before demanding entrance with his tongue. Draco keened and allowed him access to his mouth, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck.

Harry explored Draco's mouth. Mapping out his teeth and tongue, coaxing it to play. He slowly backed Draco up against the wall, placing a leg Draco's legs. Draco moaned.

After 30 more seconds of passionate snogging, Harry pulled back. Draco looked up eyes slightly glazed over, before slapping Harry on the chest playfully.

"Why get me so worked up if you're not going to help me solve my problem?" He asked waggling his eyebrows.

Harry just smirked and pecked him on the lips sweetly, before going off to start his rounds.

Draco groaned. He'd have to walk through the common room with a very noticeable erection.

He shifted his robes to hide it somewhat and hoped that no one looked at him closely, which was impossible since he was the Ice Prince of Slytherin and drop dead gorgeous.

Draco was relieved to find that there weren't many people in the common room. Still he rushed to his room, not wanting to run into anyone with his little friend saying hello.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally shut his door. He cast locking and silencing spells, before flopping down onto his bed covering his eyes with his arm.

Damn Harry for putting him in such a state. He wanted to be fucked and he wanted it now!

Draco began to rub himself through his trousers. He had discarded the robe when he entered the room. He moaned, the friction was incredible.

But he wanted more. Draco stood and chucked of all of his clothes, standing in his full glory.

He went over in his trunk and began to rummage through it, making his way to the bottom. If anyone were able to walk into his room, they'd see the sight of their life, his plump bottom high up in the air, wiggling around slightly as he made his way towards his prize.

When Draco found what he wanted he flopped back onto the bed, taking his erection firmly into his hand. He threw his head back as he began to stroke slowly, pausing to flick the head, before cupping his balls.

Draco immediately stopped. He grabbed the toy he had recently fished out of his trunk. It was enormous, almost the size of Harry.

He opened the lube he always kept by his bedside table. He slicked up his fingers, before opening his legs wide and placing two into his tight hole. He moaned before impaling himself on his own fingers.

After thought he stretched himself enough, withdrew his fingers and placed the toy at his entrance. He quickly shoved the toy into his channel, immediately hitting his prostate, which made him ignore any pain that would have came if he had pushed it in slowly.

Wanting to cum quickly, he pounded the toy into his arse fast and deep, hitting that little bundle of joy.

He grabbed his previously forgotten erection and began to fist himself madly.

Moaning and writhing against his mattress, Draco came closer and closer to climaxing.

After a few more thrusts, Draco was arching off the bed, eyes closed, screaming Harry's name.

After releasing his load he settled into his bed comfortably. He pulled the dildo out of his hole with a loud 'pop', almost crying out at the sudden emptiness.

Sighing he reached his wand and murmured a cleaning spell before chucking the toy and lube off of the bed and pulling the covers over his body, settling in for the night.

-

Somewhere off in the castle, Harry smirked knowing Draco just got off thinking about him. The little blonde could just be too cute sometimes.

-

Sorry it's up later than expected, but yesterday I went to the gym and when I got back home I started the chapter, but ended up just getting sleepy in the middle of writing it.

I also had to baby-sit my 'uncle' today. He's not really related to me, but he's basically like my grandmothers son. He's only six and he just went to bed. I'm totally happy that went he falls asleep he's out like a rock.

I hope you enjoyed my first solo-act. It's my second sexual scene I've ever written and it's way better than the first. Well, I think so.

Please, please, please review! I beg you on my hands and knees. If you review, I'll not be sick anymore. Seriously I've been sick on and off for three weeks now, Reviews are like medicine. *sneezes* I'm completely serious.

On a different note, wasn't Tom Felton completely adorable in the Sorcerers Stone. I mean they all were, but he was just so huggable.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: My dad's home, though he'll probably only be here for maybe two days. I cant wait until he's finally able to move back from Georgia. He would have let me have the party *pouts*

This chapter is dedicated to my friend Josh, who better get his fanfiction account so we can do partner fics.

A short chapter again, I promise you some chapter will be longer than some, but I don't have time to be writing all day.

-

Hermione waited in the room of requirement for Draco and Blaise. Harry, Ron, and Pansy were off do who knows what and Hermione wanted to get started on planning the party.

Draco and Blaise finally came through the door. "What took you guys so long?" Hermione asked irritated.

"Mr. Perfect over here spent almost an hour doing his hair." Blaise said rolling his eyes.

"Well, it takes time to get my hair this awesome he said, transfiguring a piece of parchment into a mirror.

Hermione just huffed and pulled various pieces of parchment out of her bag.

She handed Blaise and Draco one each. Each boy read the list they were handed.

_Muggle-style Halloween Party_

_List one- Decorations_

_Graveyard scene_

_Blood (fake of course)_

_Halloween Punch bowl_

_Strobe light _

_Various fake body parts_

_Artifacts from Horror Movies (for activities)_

_Black Streamers_

_Smoke Machine_

_Steel Cages_

Draco looked up confused. What was a strobe light? He shook his head. Muggles were weird.

Blaise stared at his list also.

_Muggle-style Halloween Party_

_List-two Activities _

_Horror Movies (various)_

_Scavenger Hunt_

_(Dancing, because it is a party)_

Draco had already grabbed another list.

_Muggle-style Halloween Party_

_List-Three Music_

_Weird Sisters_

_The Cauldron Scrubbers_

_Alicia and the Dementors _

_Various Muggle CD's_

_DJ Station_

"Hermione what's a CD, and a strobe light, smoke machine, and DJ Station?" Draco finally asked.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Just leave all the muggle stuff to me and Harry and we'll explain everything when we get it. Right now shouldn't we be concerned with our costumes and telling all the seventh years?"

"Oooh, I have the perfect idea for a costume.," Draco said practically squealing.

"What you're going to go as a bunny?" Blaise said in all seriousness. He could pass for a very good bunny.

"No, I don't want to wear some fluffy cotton tail and long floppy ears.," Draco denied. He'd have to choose another costume now. Blaise was sending him a very knowing smirk.

Hermione just sighed. Draco could be very predictable sometimes, but he could also surprise you.

-

A/N Super short chapter, but I had to do this. Its sort of a filler. As you can see I do a lot of things with Draco. Next time I promise to put in more Ron and Pansy.

Review and give me any ideas you think would be cool.

Again with the random notes. In the Sorcerer's Stone Draco had a James Bond moment.

He was all " And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." lol isn't that just like Bond. James Bond. Ha! That was from page 108 in the book. It's weird that in the book he said that on the train, but in the movie he said that before they were sorted.

I'm so happy to not be baby-sitting anymore. I got almost no sleep. He keep on waking up and screaming for some juice.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I took a short break from writing and now I'm back._

_Draco: Yay!_

_Anyways, as I was saying before that completely unnecessary outburst I got so many good reviews from you guys I want to just hug you all._

_To smee6644: Yes, I really do need to re-read before I post, but I usually post really fast, but I'm trying hard to go over it first. Omg, you like my writing style! That's a very nice thing to say. If you went to my school I'd put you on my "bring cookies to these people at the end of the year" list. *sends cookie basket*_

_To njferrell: You've got that image stuck in my head! *must draw* If I draw it I'll send a link when I'm done._

_Most of this chapter was written to the infectious beat of many of the songs on my ipod. So this chapter is dedicated to the Black Eyed Peas and Trance Generators for making the songs (in order by name) I gotta feeling and Do you want a balloon! Lets do, Lets do, lets do it do it do it. I used to hate that song, but its my new favorite. Party Everyday, Pa-pa-Pa party everyday!_

_Also Harry and Snape actually bonded a bit during the whole learning Occumency in fifth year and now they're as close as Draco is to Snape. :D_

_Here goes._

**-**

**Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat in their common room in one of the tables hidden in the corner. It was their table, meaning no one dared sit there unless, invited or the trio was hanging out somewhere else. **

**It had been a couple of days after Ron had sprung the Halloween Idea and Hermione had a basic outline of what they would need for the party and where they should have the party. Ron who was fascinated by all things muggle, but wasn't the best planner sat looking out for people walking by their table as Harry and Hermione went over some of the preparations.**

**Anyone who was a second-year and up, knew that if the Golden trio was sitting at their table hunched over together, they were either planning something to defeat Voldemort or planning something huge. Since, Voldemort was dead the last big they had planned was when Harry announced to the whole world that he was going out with Draco Malfoy.**

_**-Flashback-**_

It was early in the morning when the trio sat at their special table. Harry had been dating Draco secretly for almost a month now, and was completely smitten with the boy.

When Harry told Hermione and Ron (almost immediately) that he and Draco were in a relationship neither where surprised by this. Hermione had often suspected that those millions of fights they had had over the years where just major cover-ups of how they felt for each other.

Hermione thought Draco was always angry with Harry for rejecting his friendship and Harry was still angry with Draco for being a prick when he was only eleven. Hermione also saw Draco's poorly covered Jealously when it came to her and Ron. She never heard him call any of the other muggleborns Mudblood, but her. And Ron was easy, because he was the one who had said Slytherins were no good in the first place, but that was only an childish speculation.

After Harry explained the whole Madam Malkin's incident that had happened five years ago, it made complete sense! Draco had been acting the way all purebloods did, arrogant and I'm-better-than-you-because-my-dad's-rich. He was only a young boy and he most obviously wanted to impress his peer. Harry, growing up around such a snooty boy had most obviously been turned off slightly by his uppity behavior, not sensing the insecurity and want under the blonde's tones. Oh yeah, Hermione thought she could be the most awesome therapist.

Even Ron saw it coming a little bit. After the whole Department of Mysteries incident, Ron decided to be with his family more than ever, because he would never know when they were gone. After hanging out with Percy for so long he had unlocked many IQ points than had been hiding somewhere in the back of his brain waiting to be let out. (Random Note: EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!!!! :D)

He had realized that Harry and Malfoy had stopped being hostile towards each other, especially after Harry saved Malfoy's parents from rotting in Azkaban when he told the world the were spies like Snape.

He also noticed the secretive looks they'd often give each other and he also noticed Snape gave Harry and Draco many detentions together for various reasons, and that Harry never complained about any of them.

Still it was a shock when Harry came out and said straight up to them. (Random Note: Lady Gaga is awesome) The old Ron would have blown up and refused to believe that the two old rivals where dating. The new Ron however despised the old Ron. The old Ron wasn't as good a best mate as he could have been, leaving his supposed best friend every time something didn't go the way he wanted it to go.

"Harry, I know you want everyone to know about your relationship, but do you thing telling everyone during a feast is a good idea.," Hermione said, making sure her friend was absolutely sure.

They were having another victory feast, this time honoring Professor Snape (who was becoming another godfather to Harry) who was being named the second best potions master of all time, right after Merlin himself.

" Of course 'mione, not only am I ready to make my claim on Draco, I'm tired of all those people making eyes at him when he's not wearing his robes, or he's walking into the great hall, or during Quidditch Practice, -"

"Okay, Okay we know your boyfriend is hot and you're tired of people staring, and I'm pretty sure he's tired of people staring at you. Especially Cho and Ginny." Ron said exasperated. His little sister had become a brat after Voldemort's death. She used to be quite cool, but now she had become one of those star-stricken fan girls, the ones who swore that the person they were addicted to would love them (I mean fan girls have to have limits too). Even Cho Chang wasn't as bad as her, even though she tried every chance she could get to apologize to Harry about hurting him with the whole Cedric thing.

"Speaking of Ginny.," Hermione whispered even lower, as the new subject of their conversation walked over. She was wearing way to much make-up, had on a way too small skirt and a jumper that showed way too much of her cleavage, which had become impressive over the summer.

"Hey, Harry.," She said trying to sound seductive, all while completely ignoring the other two at the table, one of which was her brother who was completely annoyed with her, but still not wanting her to parade around almost half naked.

He jumped up, trying to cover his little sister up completely with his body, glaring at anyone who looked over at his little sister.

Hermione sighed and got up. "I'll go talk to her." She said to Harry, who nodded relieved he wouldn't have to have another awkward conversation with the red-headed girl.

Ron sat down, his face still red from all the glaring he did. "You're right mate, you need to make that you're taken is loud and clear or she'll never stop that. Remember when Dean had us all over to his house to swim in the lake in his backyard. We all went over and changed into our swimming clothes, and she came out in on of those really skimpy muggle bikinis the was only hanging on by a string. Fred and George freaked out. I've never seen them so serious. Not even in battle." Ron exclaimed.

Harry nodded remembering the incident well. She had on a very small white bikini, that did almost nothing to hide her body parts. She wasn't afraid to show that she was turned on by seeing Harry shirtless. She began to try and rub herself up against him, before he ran into Dean's house, embarrassed and revolted at the same time. He wouldn't come out for the rest of the day. He only let Ron and 'mione in. They told him that Fred and George began to yell at her for acting like that at her age and fire called their parents.

Molly and Arthur escorted her home and she got grounded for almost a month. Harry still refused to leave the bathroom until, the last person any one expected to get him out, Neville, coaxed him out gently.

Harry shuddered at the memory. He tried to stay away from the girl as much as he could now. In all truth she scared him more than Voldemort ever did. She was unpredictable.

_- The convo with Ginny-_

Hermione walked Ginny into her room and sat her down on Parvarti's bed, sitting down on her own.

" Ginny, tell me what's going on?," Hermione knew Ginny would tell her what was up, because Hermione was like a big sister to her.

"I'm in love with Harry, but he acts as if he doesn't want to be with me. I can see it in his brave eyes that he wants to marry me and impregnate me with our three future children! But, something's holding him back.," Ginny said in an overly perky voice that just didn't belong to her.

Hermione almost groaned. It was worse than she thought. " Look, Ginny. Harry is just not romantically interested in you. He thinks of you as a sister, and he's already in a relationship. In fact, he's gay. You parading around half naked is doing nothing more than making everyone uncomfortable, well you are catching the interest of some guys. Cormac McLaggan looked ready to kill everyone who looked at you." Hermione said, trying to change the subject.

"I don't care about McLaggan! I want Harry. How do you know Harry's not interested in me. You're probably making up that he's gay, he's so obviously not a shirtlifter. I think you just want him to yourself you bitch!" Ginny said, suddenly standing up.

" I most certainly do not like Harry. I don't even like boys! Now go put on your normal clothes and act like a person with common sense." Hermione said ticked off.

Ginny turned beet red. " Shut up you lezbo! I'm gonna have my Harry and none of you sluts are going to get in my way!," She yelled before stomping out of the room and slamming the door.

_- Convo Over-_

Hermione just walked back to the common room.

" 'mione, I'm going to do it! I'm going to tell everyone tonight at Sev's ceremony." Harry said, with that determined look on his face.

"Well, that's just good for you, Harry.," Hermione said, not really caring anymore.

_**-The Feast-**_

Snape was honored, rather embarrassingly by the minister. He had never really like all of those people staring at him.

The minister brought him over to speak. _This is it_. He thought. "Yes, well I am very honored to be rewarded one of the most important potions awards in history, but to tell the truth I'd really rather be in my potions lab right now.," He drawled. That got him a few chuckles, but he was being completely serious.

Blue eyes to his left twinkled madly. "I think Mr. Potter has something rather important to say to you all, so I think I'll take a seat now."

All eyes in the room went over to the boy savior. Whispers broke out in the whole hall. _What could the most wanted wizard in Europe possibly have to say._ Harry gulped, he still couldn't get used to all of those people staring at him.

He decided to go straight to the point. He strode over to the slytherin table, before dragging Draco off of the chair and snogging him senseless in front of the whole hall.

"Draco Malfoy and I are dating. So if any one of you tries to make a move at him again, you'll be dealing with me.," Harry said, while balancing a dizzy blonde.

Everyone was in shock. Many Ministry officials and friends of Snape had been sitting over at an extra table. Two if them were the Malfoy's themselves. Lucius Malfoy just sat, smirking to himself. Narcissa sat with a slightly blank look on her face before squealing and launching herself towards her son and her son's boyfriend.

"Oh my gods, you two are so cute. My little baby just got claimed." Narcissa said almost bouncing with happiness.

Draco was having a hissy fit. "Mom, you're embarrassing me!"

"eep!," Was all she said before gracefully gliding back to her chair and sipping a bit of champagne.

Suddenly out of no where Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and previously thought murderer stood up with his arms raised. "Remus Lupin and Severus Snape are my lovers!!" He yelled.

Everyone looked over to Snape. Snape slowly stood up, before speaking. "Yes the mutt and the wolf are my mates and I love them in ways you can never imagine."

Seamus stood up. "I love you Dean and Neville."

Neville and Dean dragged the Irishman out of the room to go do who knows what.

Pansy stood up also. " Don't touch my girl, Hermione or I will hurt you. Possibly in high heels. Yeah guys, do you know how un-macho it will feel to be beat up by a girl in heels. And that doesn't even compare to what Hermione'll do to you first."

Then for the rest of the night, until Dumbledore tried to tell everyone who he was secretly seeing. As soon as he opened his mouth every single living being in the room closed their ears and started to scream.

_**- End Flashback-**_

What could the trio be planning now? Something huge they all supposed, noting the fact that Harry was nodding at Hermione intently and that Ron was glaring at anyone who came within ten feet.

Yeah, they were planning something.

-

Woo! It took me so long, but I did it! Yay!

Review please! J


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Curses!!! I should have gone to the dance today. My friends and I were going to go roller skating, but the one who we all were going with (of course) got in trouble. So we were supposed to go at 6 and its 5:30 and she said she'd ask her mom again after she showed her, her grades. *crosses fingers* That reminds me! *runs off to show mother progress report* K, back again. She didn't say anything, but I think I see that kindle in my hand.**_

_**This is yet again dedicated to my best friend Jordan, who is perverted, but I wouldn't love him (like a brother, mind you) any other way.**_

_**K, so I was in the shower this morning and for some reason I had the most addictive Hannah Montana song in my head (I'm not even a fan). My six year old cousin thinks she's his girlfriend and watches EVERY episode, and if were out or something and its going to come on, he starts to cry until we reassure him that its recorded. And also he watches this one movie Snow Dogs over and over. Anyhow, I suddenly had this weird idea in my head and all day in my school I was writing a parody to the song. A Halloween parody. Lol!**_

_**Long A/N, eh?**_

_**Enjoy**_

-

Harry had just remembered his promise to his blondie, when said boy came in and flounced his way over to the table the trio was occupying.

Draco smirked at the way Harry was staring at him, before plopping himself into his raven-haired boy-toy's lap.

"So, Whatcha guys doing?," he asked, tilting his head to the side adorably.

"Going over all the muggle stuff were going to need for the party.," Hermione answered, smiling at how cute the boy was when he wasn't sneering at young Hufflepuffs.

"Ohhhhhhhhh.," Draco said, obviously wanting to say something.

Harry sighed. "What is it Draco?"

Draco just pouted cutely and proceeded to drag the two of them off somewhere.

Hermione just put away her notes, used to the actions of the two boys. Ron just looked sleepy. "Slytherin common room?," He asked. Hermione nodded.

And they set off to go find their current love interests.

-

Ron and Blaise were in the Slytherin Seventh year boys dorm, snogging heatedly on the green and silver bed.

Ron, being the dominant one in the relationship was laying on top of his Italian little snake. Not to say Blaise was a happy little submissive. He and Ron had a big fight over who would top, since they really didn't like those switching positions relationships. Ron, being the stubborn Gryffindor, had won.

Ron pulled back and stared at the beauty beneath him, before planting a sweet, innocent kiss on hiss moist lips. The kiss was slow, before Ron rubbed his tongue along Blaise's lips. The dark-haired boy moaned and happily accepted Ron's tongue into the wet confines of his mouth.

Their tongues rubbed together sensually, before they broke apart, and just lay there basking in each others presence.

At least, that is, until Pansy burst into the room bellowing at the top off her lungs.

"RONALD WEASLEY, BLAISE ZABINI CAN YOU KINDLY TELL ME WHY DRACO IS ACTING LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD ON DRUGS!!!?," She yelled, her eyes almost bulging out of her face.

"Wait what? The last time I saw him he was with Harry.," Ron said, trying to recover from being so shocked.

Pansy's eyes narrowed. She dragged the two cuddling boys out of the bed and led them to Draco's private room( what was the point of having a rich dad if you didn't get any perks? Plus Draco had to many clothes to stay in a room with all those other boys).

She smirked and pushed them in. "Watch him and make sure he doesn't break anything." She said, before closing and locking the door.

Blaise and Ron stared at the door slightly puzzled, before turning around slowly.

There in the little dark corner sat a little blond boy, who was cuddling an empty chocolate wrapper. He was hugging his knees and rocking back and forth.

Blaise was afraid. He hid himself behind Ron. Draco could get scary when it came to chocolate. He was either hyper or homicidal.

Ron, not knowing what he was getting into, spoke up gently, " Draco?".

Draco looked up, his silvery-blond fringe covering his eyes making him look mysterious. Then the whole ominous mood was broken when Draco began to giggle.

He then stood abruptly and walked up to Ron. "Do. You. Have. _Chocolate?"_

Ron shrank back. "N-no!," He said shivering.

Draco pouted and whined. Then all of a sudden he perked up.

"Hey you guys wanna hear a soooong?" He said, a long smile spreading across his face slowly.

Blaise whispered into Ron's ear, "Just go with it. If you refuse he'll just go on and on and on about it."

Ron nodded slightly, before liking his lips nervously and saying yes to the boy, wincing when he shrieked.

"Okay, I made this just for our little partaay! See how I did that, I made party sound funny! Hehehe. Hannah Montana is a bitch for getting her stupid song stuck in my head. Luckily, I made it not suck!"

_**-Draco's Singing scene- (1)**_

_Draco did a little spin in the middle of his room, flicking his wand at the muggle radio he had hidden in his wardrobe._

_A very poppy, upbeat, eleven year-old girl sounding song started to play._

_As the guitar started to play, Draco grabbed a hairbrush off of his nightstand and began to sing into it._

_We were walkin',_

_Trick or treatin'._

_I was dress as Alan Rickman, _

_Yessiree and _

_My friend Carla, _

_Was Lady Gaga, (note carries on)_

_And we were having way too much fun._

_Until a feeling of foreboding came over me,_

_And the zombies started callin' my name (carries again)_

_**Chorus**_

_Vicious Brain eaters,_

_Vicious Brian eaters, _

_I have to get away, before a straw is in my ears._

_Vicious Brain eaters,_

_Vicious Brain eaters,_

_And then I see her standing there and I gotta yell_

_Maybe you should run_

_Maybe you should run_

_Maybe you should __run__ (carries)_

_Maybe you should run _

_Maybe you should run _

_Maybe you should __run__ (carries)_

_**-End of song-**_

Draco would have gone on with more of the song, if Pansy hadn't came in dragging a protesting Harry behind her.

Draco squealed happily and flung himself at his long awaited boyfriend. While Harry was getting the heck glomped out of him, Blaise and Ron looked around confused at his song.

"Who's Hannah Montana?"

"Who's Lady Gaga?"

"Do you even know a Carla(2)?"

"Why is it that chocolate makes you crazy?"

"Does anyone have any chocolate?"

"Most importantly, who the heck is Alan Rickman?," Snape asked, after just walking in on Draco's little song.

And every one was very confused and Harry had a hyper Draco Malfoy clinging onto him.

-

A/N: No Skating for me! Yay! Less of a chance to break something. Tomorrow we are all gonna try and go see a movie, now that I can do without breaking any bones……maybe!

(1) Set to the song _"He could be the One" by Hannah Montana/ Miley Cyrus _

(2) The friend who got in trouble in the first place. She said she was gonna dress as Lady Gaga for Halloween. It rhymed, so sue me.

^^ I hoped you enjoyed another rather strange chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Yay!!! My mom killed my weekend, so a quick update. Hehehe she's in her room laughing her ass of at that Mall Cop movie.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, so stop chasing me down the street asking me for a lock of Draco's hair.**_

_**-**_

Harry sat cringing at the way Pansy was yelling at him. But Pansy had a right to be livid.

How _dare_ he give Draco chocolate?

Now, normally a person would say a little chocolate a day is good for the soul, but they aren't of Malfoy blood.

Malfoy's were usually well kept together, but give them chocolate and they become unpredictable. Draco had it worse, for he was naturally born with a sweet tooth.

Harry felt ashamed. He had totally forgotten.

But, he would make it up. Oh, yes he would.

-

Draco was still a little hyper, but all of that faded when he got a letter from his father.

And it wasn't cheery either.

-

_**Another filler, but a cliffy. Dun, dun, DUUUUN!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Malfoy's are cool!**_

Draco swiftly made his way to his godfather's rooms. His father wanted to come over to see him.

When he did make it he burst into Severus' sitting room, just as his father had completely sat down.

"DADDY!!!!!" he yelled, and flung himself onto his fathers lap. He patted his fathers head.

Severus tried to stifle a chuckle.

"Son, what is this about a Halloween party? Why not a gala or a masquerade? Halloween Parties are just so plebian. And hear it's a muggle styled one too." and the senior Malfoy went on and on.

Draco rolled his eyes, before he got ready to begin to whine and pout. He couldn't out maneuver his own dad.

Poor Severus was stuck in the room, for the two Malfoy's kept asking if one another was right.

-

_**Writers Block make my chapters shorter. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: OMG!!! I didn't beat Halloween! *hits self* but I get to go to Jordan's house to hand out candy (my mom said YES!!) Only two more chapters then its over. I'm adding more Pansy/Hermione now, cuz 1.) it's the only femmslash pairing I like 2.) insanevioces09 helped me remember I was supposed to add more femmslash. As you can tell I'm more of a slash, Het person (Ron/Hermione = 3)._

_The inspiration for this chapter came to me one night in a dream. It was so funny, when I woke up I was like WOW!! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Halloween, or Harry Potter so stop asking me if you can borrow it! *blinks* sorry the plot bunnies are annoying me. I also have never been to San Francisco or New York before. _

_-_

**Halloween was only a day away and Hermione was smoothing out her absolutely perfect costume. Even though she and Draco had planned most of the party, her doing muggle things and Draco doing magic and favours, the others had helped a lot too.**

**Harry and Blaise made a huge Announcement Howler that went off in the middle of the great hall at dinner a while ago.**

_**-Flashback-**_

The three couples sat at their differing tables, nervously waiting for the Howler to appear.

Hermione had calculated the time that most of the students were at dinner. That was right about at the middle, when people who were trying to do the homework they'd been putting off were dragged in by friends.

Hermione ate her roasted chicken, before seeing something red appear in front of the head table. She nudged both Harry and Ron who were sitting across from her.

They looked behind them, saw the Howler, and nodded.

Ron almost laughed at the expressions of most of the Professors faces. The only ones not surprised were Snape and Dumbledore. They had, of course, helped a little in the preparations.

Severus got Lucius to shut up about the party after he promised to sneak him some chocolate when he was alone. Lucius agreed enthusiastically. Narcissa was not amused.

Dumbledore helped them get some of the muggle things they needed to work in the castle, that would usually be useless.

Everyone was shocked. The Howler didn't choose anyone.

The Howler opened its flap and began to announce:

ATTENTION ALL SEVENTH YEARS,

A HALLOWEEN PARTY WILL BE HOSTED ON HALLOWEEN NIGHT!

ALL MUST WEAR COSTUMES!NO ONE SIXTH YEAR OR YOUNGER ARE ALLOWED, UNLESS THEY ARE INVITED BY A SEVENTH YEAR!

THANK YOU!

THIS PARTY WILL BE HOSTED BY HARRY POTTER, DRACO MALFOY, PANSY PARKINSON, HERMIONE GRANGER, RONALD WEASLEY, BLAISE ZABINI!

The Howler then proceeded to implode.

Everyone was excited. A Halloween _party. _They only ever had the feast. The lower years wondered if anyone would invite them.

_**-Flashback Over-**_

Hermione smiled down at her costume and remembered what she and Draco had gone through to get the ones they wanted.

_**-Yet another Flashback-**_

It was a sunny Saturday. It had been rainy all week, but now the sun was bright and happy.

Draco was happy. "I so, know what I want for my costume."

Hermione squealed. "Ooh, what's it gonna be?" They were walking behind the group. Pansy and Harry were arguing over something and Blaise and Ron were debating quidditch teams.

They were going to Hogsmeade so that they could apparate to muggle places so they could look for costumes.

"I'm not telling! I thought we all promised they would be surprises." Draco said. First Blaise now her. He didn't need anyone else ruining his ideas.

They all made it into Hogsmeade and paired up into their respective pairings.

Harry and Draco left first, Draco laying his head on Harry's chest.

Ron and Blaise left next.

That left Pansy and Hermione. They apparated away and landed somewhere in muggle San Francisco.

Hermione looked around. "Umm, where's everyone else?"

"That's what we and Harry were talking about. Were all separating as to ensure our costumes remain a secret. When we go to a store we will separate and meet again at the entrance." Pansy explained.

Hermione nodded. She had been to San Francisco before with her parents to visit some American relatives.

"Okay, I'll lead you to a muggle mall." Hermione said. Pansy was relieved. She had no idea where to go from where they stood.

"What exactly is a mall?"

And Hermione proceeded to explain the history of malls in great detail with a following Pansy listening to every word.

When they got to the mall, it was packed full of muggles. They were carrying their shopping bags, or on their cell phones chatting away. Young teens hung around, leaning on the walls, trying to seem cool. Parents dragged their children along to boring clothing stores while they stared longingly at the video game and candy stores.

Hermione dragged Pansy along to a directory screen, while Pansy was staring at everything in wonder. She found an all-year round costume store and dragged Pansy over to it. They had to do a bit of navigating and took a few elevators, but they made it.

The store was made to freak out little kids who walked by. The muggled up version of a vampire and witch stood in the two windows. The vampire was biting his swooning victim and the ugly witch was stirring a cauldron.

Pansy was deeply offended. "Muggles are so stupid. How did it get into their minds that we were all green and had warts the size of tomatoes. Wait no scratch that. My mother does have a wart that size."

Hermione drew back. "I've never seen a wart on your mother. I'd say her skin was flawless."

"Yeah, but you've never been forced to rub lotion onto her back. Luckily, that only happened once when father was out on a business trip. *shudder* Poor man, he didn't know that the potions incident would happen and make her back get incredibly dry." Pansy said over-dramatically.

Hermione rolled her eyes and dragged her into the store, all the while she was grumbling about how vampires only got their blood from their mates or the Ministry's blood bank.

They separated and went off to look for their costumes. Hermione though she saw Pansy slip off into the men section and rolled her eyes. She knew Pansy well enough. She wouldn't dress up as a fairy princess or a gold digger in a short skirt. She'd like to be tough, though still keep her femininity intact.

Hermione went off looking for the parts of her costume. She felt like being particularly naughty now. No one would expect what she had planned.

She went of searching. She knew this was the best choice in a Halloween store. It was a small business and the costumes were separated by racks. Costumers had to mix and match their costumes up. It made it all the more fun.

She found the perfect undergarments and shoes already. She placed it into the black cart she had gotten at the front door. This place was huge and it was also dark, but light enough to see. There were no super-market lights shrouding everyone in too much light.

She found each and every accessory separately and carefully. She got no wig, because she would not need one.

The only things that seemed to evade her, where the two pieces she needed the most. Sure she saw some of what she needed, but they weren't the way she wanted them.

She was about to give up, and go buy the low-quality items, when she saw an employee open the door to the rear wareroom. She saw millions of high quality costume parts, but what caught her attention was that she spotted the two pieces she would need, just before the doors closed.

She uncharacteristically pouted. No way would they just let her poke around.

She walked over to the counter, wondering if Pansy would be there, so she could ask for her ever so slytheriny advice. She was not there, however she saw the guy behind the counter trying to feel her up with his eyes.

Hermione was wearing a really short skirt she hadn't worn in a long time. She wanted to get more colour in her knees.

A wickedly naughty idea sprung up in her mind.

She flounced over to the counter, flipping her hair in exaggeration. The guy practically drooled.

After she walked up to him she leaned down, resting her elbows on the counter, showing a little too much of her chi-chi's (lol).

"Umm, I cant seem to find the perfect parts of my costume. If only there was a place where I could look for them." She whispered.

Just her luck, the boy was quite stupid. He stuttered a little, before looking into her cart and paling. She just happened to place the undergarments on top.

He led her to the wareroom, all the while trying to hide his clearly visible arousal.

He keyed in his code, which was a really ingenious idea on the owners part. The door unlocked and he led her inside.

She quickly grabbed the two items before sauntering out. She felt like one of those girls who used their looks to get everything.

He checked her out (in both ways I tell you) and bagged her costume and slipped in her receipt. Hermione could swear she saw a number on the back of it.

Pansy was waiting at the door, already holding a bag and tapping her foot impatiently.

"You took your time I see." She said.

Hermione had to restrain herself from laughing.

Pansy smirked. "You seduced the counter kid didn't you?"

Hermione chuckled before nodding ad blushing some.

Pansy sniffled. " I am so proud! The student has become the master."

Hermione laughed and noticed the boy looking over at her, trying to see under her skirt.

Pansy must've noticed also because she suddenly grabbed her and began to snog her senseless, one hand kneading her ass, the other cupping a breast.

Hermione smiled when she heard a strangled moan from across the room.

They left then, not knowing Draco and Harry had been through the same exact situation over in New York, though it was hard to drag the blond away.

_**-Flashbacks all over now-**_

_**-**_

_**A/N: Halloween ended yesterday. I had to stop in the middle of this and we handed out candy and chilled out. Party will be revealed soon and all of the secret costumes will be known! YAY!! For all my Someone to love me readers and this story readers I'm taking next week off, to catch up on writing STLM and start writing another fic. Also I hope our grades come out too. Don't worry, because after that we have a four day weekend! :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Yay! Tomorrow I'm going to try and go to Jordan's house! And also this should be the last chapter, but I have to make the epilogue, because before the ending of my school year (somewhere in June) I'm gonna start writing the sequel and it will be longer and more in detail in this one, mainly because school wont get in the way so ^^.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my muse Jordan (who doesn't know he's my muse…yet) and to littlesprout for making a deadline, Cazzylove for being a great reviewer this whole time, and to insanevoices09 for having an awesome name.**_

_**The last disclaimer of all (at least for now): NO I do not own Harry Potter or anything that someone else owns, so untie from this chair and give me back my lemon drops!**_

_**Warnings: Cross-dressing (yeah Draco), flirtation, partying, hormonal almost-adults, hyper Malfoy patriarch's, smut (maybe), maybe a few Rocky Horror references **_

_**Wait a second! I've only though about Hermione and Draco's costumes. Oh well. I'll go with the flow.**_

_**-**_

Draco jumped up and down in front of his mirror. He was so happy. His costume was perfect. Harry (and the whole school's population) would be practically drooling over him.

He had on a really short black skirt that stopped high on his milky white thighs. Fishnet stockings hugged his toned, yet skinny legs. (My friend Josh was wearing some fishnet stuff the other day. I'm still not sure if it was a shirt or just something on his arms. Random a/n over!)

He wore a lacy corset that was black and white. It was very small (especially in the chest area) so he actually looked good in it. Torn pieces of black and white fabric jutted out of the back, swaying whenever he moved. He matched it with some sexy black heels.

But, what made his whole costume complete, were the cat ears on his head and the long blond tail on his behind. He added them magically, they would last all night.

Draco always felt somewhat feline. Always stalking his prey and getting what he wanted when he wanted it.

(Sorry kitty!ukes are just my thing and….I'm perverted. I blame all of the slash and yaoi I read and hormones)

-

**Note sent to all attending the party….**

_Here's the plan._

_The Location : Room of Requirement_

_Everyone arrives at the party one by one. NO GROUPS. You must show NO ONE your costumes. The doors will automatically ban adults and students not invited or too young to enter. As soon as you enter, you will see everyone, but not their costumes (Hermione's brilliant mind figured this out thank you very much.)_

_When everyone arrives (the doors take account) the doors will be completely shut. No one is allowed in and out, except if there is an emergency (again Hermione's genius)._

_The doors reopen at midnight, though the party probably wont stop then. The party begins at eight._

_All attending must cover their private areas at ALL TIMES. Well, no one will be paying attention and there's no one to stop you, but it's a Halloween party not an orgy._

_Happy Halloweening or whatever,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_-_

7:00 P.M.

Harry arrived at the Room of Requirement first. Their work looked amazing, even though the room was still lit. The smoke machine wasn't on yet either. That was his job. To do all the things that had to be done right before the party started like, cutting on and off things, making sure nothing was messed up, setting out snacks, and so on.

Harry was dressed up as a vampire. Not one of the muggle versions of a vampire, but a real vampire. (Before you ask, no he did not sparkle) He was kind of dressed like a gothic muggle, but less gothic. Well, to explain it easier he looked dead. Because vampires are dead (and don't sparkle) He had met real vampires, during the war, and they were sexy and powerful.

But they were still dead. They were pale and looked tired, though many would not SHUT UP (mostly the females).

They did dress in mostly black clothes ( though more grand than what he got) and when Draco scampered of to that one store in that mall in New York, Harry found a gothic store.

Harry still didn't really have many of his own clothes, but he knew what he wanted at the store, not taking hours trying on millions of clothes.

He settled with an all black ensemble with some gray and green mixed in. True vampires did not dress like that much, but he still looked a little muggle.

(A/N: I don't feel like detailing in Harry's costume. Just imagine an emo/gothic Harry Potter who is tired and pale and has his hair all spiky. Like Josh!! Only more gay looking and muscular)

Harry set out the snacks and turned on the smoke machine, that quickly filled the room.

He opened the cages that hung from the roof for people to dance in, and made sure the couches around the room were in good condition. Their main theme was a muggle club that was dark and mysterious.

He extinguished all of the lights, before cutting on the strobe and lighting many of the candles around the room. He had ditched his glasses and gotten Hermione to cast a temporary sight spell on his eyes before he changed.

He cut on the music and waiting.

Not even five minutes later, Hermione came through.

It was very weird. He knew Hermione was in costume, but he saw her like he did everyday, in her uniform. He shrugged it off. It was a part of the illusion.

"We did a good job." Harry said. Hermione nodded happily and climbed into one of the cages, testing it out. They each had lights on the bottoms that flashed different colours.

"We could start a club." Hermione said, jumping to test the weight capacity. They could hold 300 adult wizards, but it was good to be sure.

" I'll be sure to file that away in my idea box.", drawled a voice from the door. Blaise was standing there, looking around at all the good work they had done.

"Hey, I wonder where Draco is, he said he'd be here after I got here." Harry asked.

"He's probably doing his hair over and over." Pansy said as she walked through the door. She looked up at Hermione who was still jumping around in the cage and smirked. That was blackmail gold.

Ron came through next. He plopped down onto a couch and looked around approvingly.

For the next ten minutes Hermione and Blaise ran around perfecting everything, while Ron, Harry and Pansy sat looking bored.

Draco arrived later, looking pleased with himself. He sat next to Harry and sighed repeatedly.

(A/N: I'd quite appreciate if my aunt not try and talk to my mom right in front of my room. Its quite annoying and the shit they're talking about doesn't affect them at the least.)

-

_**An hour later…**_

The whole seventh year had arrived. Some sixth and a few fifth years were there.

Cho Chang was there to Harry's dismay. She had failed her last year of Hogwarts due to stress and trying to hook up with Harry instead of studying.

She had invited to red-headed tornado herself, Ginny.

She kept trying to make moves at Harry, but Draco kept her and the other rabid fan girls off with his glare.

When everyone arrived, the doors closed with a loud boom.

Blaise stood up and amplified his voice with his wand. "Everyone the party is about to begin." He took his wand and removed the spells that kept everyone from seeing the costumes.

In one moment a room full of student went to a room full of creatures and vixens.

Harry turned the music up louder and Ron began to dance in one of the cages. He was dressed as a ninja.

Blaise was Captain Jack Sparrow.

He brandished his jar of dirt about and began to move with the beat.

Everyone began to dance and soon everyone became lost within each other. This gave girls a big opportunity to try and grope Harry, but a few well placed glares kept them away. He was trying to find Draco.

He passed Hermione and Pansy.

Hermione was wearing a sexy cop outfit. She had really short black shorts and a tight fitting top. Her belt held a toy gun and handcuffs (that Harry was sure would be used later on).

Pansy was wearing what looked like a dolled up version of an Italian mafia boss outfit. It certainly was very Pansy.

Harry was still looking for his Draco.

And there he was getting drool over, by some Ravenclaw.

Harry growled and pushed the boy away, before grabbing HIS kitty-boy and dancing with him on the floor.

-

12:00

The doors officially opened, but no one took any notice. Many students were making out on the couches.

Blaise and Ron had taken over one of the cages to themselves.

No one knew where Hermione and Pansy were.

Harry currently had Draco backed up against the wall and was snogging him like his life depended on it.

Draco mewed and let Harry have access to his neck. He closed his eyes as Harry began to suck on a particularly sensitive spot and began to moan.

He was pulled out of his nirvana as Harry pulled back and turned away. He pouted and looked over Harry's shoulder to see who interrupted them.

It was Hermione. _Oh so know she pops up.,_ Draco thought.

"Harry, I need you to refill the blood bowls (punch)." Hermione said.

Draco whined. "Why cant you do it?" He was rock hard and it was showing through his skirt.

"Because, I have to get more food, were running low. I'll have your Harry back in a minute." She said amused.

"You better.", he warned.

Harry chuckled and turned back around, giving him one last kiss before going with Hermione.

Draco stood, shuffling. He was trying to cover what his skirt was willing to show.

While he was looking down a sixth-year girl stood before him.

When he looked up she held a wand at his neck.

-

Harry was filling the bowl when Ginny walked up to him.

She had been hitting on him the whole time. It was getting quite pathetic actually.

"You wanna take me up on that offer yet", she asked fluttering her lashes. She was dressed as a ho-ish cheerleader.

"Not now, Now never." Harry said quite rudely. He was getting annoyed by this.

She scoffed. "Well, lets see if you can find that shirt-lifter of a boyfriend you have."

Harry turned around sharply. "What do you mean?"

She just smirked and ran off.

Harry stormed around the room looking for Draco.

Five minutes later, he found him bound and gagged behind one of the couches.

Harry untied him and held him close. Draco shivered and whimpered into Harry's chest. Harry decided it was time to go.

He took them to his rooms. Draco had calmed down by the time they got through the door.

Draco looked weird for a moment before turning them around and backing Harry up against the door.

_**START OF LEMONY GOODNESS!!!!**_

Draco nipped at Harry's neck and strong jaw. Harry growled and turned them around. Draco lifted his legs and wrapped them around Harry's waist.

Harry kissed Draco's plump lips, licking them, asking for permission to be let in.

Draco moaned and invited him in. Harry explored the blonde's mouth drawing a mew from his mouth.

Harry moved them from the door to the bed and placed Draco gently onto the bed.

He then spelled their clothes off, not wanting to waste time. Draco kept his ears and tail.

Harry made his way down Draco's body, kissing and nipping in the right places, drawing in rosy nipples before quickly letting go, delving into a beautiful bellybutton.

Draco moaned and gasped the whole time. His skin was very sensitive. Harry stopped near Draco's member. He breathed on it for a minute before ignoring it completely and licking up and down Draco's inner thighs.

Draco was getting impatient with the teasing. He yanked Harry up by his hair and flipped them over.

He rubbed Harry's throbbing cock (oh, I feel so perverted) up against his needy arse-hole.

Harry wandlessly lubricated and stretched the blonde.

Draco stilled. The lube was cold in such a place. He stuck two fingers into his puckered hole and began to move in and out, not relinquishing Harry's cock in the process.

Harry was itching to move, but he knew what the boy on top of him wanted to do. And it was bloody hot!

Draco removed his fingers and slathered the remaining lube onto Harry's prick. He moved his hand up and down the needy organ causing a low groan to come from Harry's mouth.

He held the cock in place, before straddling it. He winced a little. He didn't know how, but Harry was HUGE. He got used to it after a while, but it still hurt a little.

"Fuck", was all Harry murmured.

Draco sat down all the way. He immediately began to move. He was trying to find that one spot that sent stars to his eyes, but it was hard to in this angle.

Harry moaned and Draco whimpered and looked down with pleading eyes.

Harry understood and flipped them over. He began to pound into Draco's tight, sweet heat. He held Draco's knees up to his chest.

Draco screamed. Harry had found his prostate and was pounding it mercilessly.

Harry took one hand and began to pump his neglected prick. The poor boy could take it no longer and came, long and hard all over Harry's hand and chest.

Harry usually would cum right after, in that moment when Draco's muscles clenched.

But, he pulled out. He moved up to Draco's mouth. Draco took the hard cock into his mouth and began to suck, licking at the head. Harry let his head fall back and let out a low groan as he came into Draco's mouth, not being able to hold back any longer.

Harry collapsed at Draco's side and pulled him close.

Draco sleepily murmured something into Harry's chest that Harry caught.

" Mine."

_**END OF LEMON.**_

At exactly that time Lucius Malfoy could be found singing to an overly happy Finnish folk song on his dining room table, while swinging his shirt around. Severus was shaking his head and Narcissa was giggling happily while clapping.

-

_**A/N I was going to add some femmslash, but I promised myself I would start out the next fic with some.**_

_**Will anyone do these fanarts or ask someone who does fanart?**_

_**1. Draco as a playboy bunny**_

_**2. Any of the characters in their costumes**_

_**3. The last Lucius scene**_

_**Please if you do it send me a PM and a link. I'll do chapters in the next story at your request AND I'll make a you tube video for you! Thanks**_


	10. EpiloguePreview

_**EPILOGUE (though more of a sneak preview)**_

"I cant believe were graduating so soon!"

-

"MUST STUDY FOR EXAMS"

-

"You wanna do WHAT?"

-

"Is that chocolate?"

-

"Mom? Dad?"

-

"MOONY, PADFOOT,…Snape-"

-

"Don't make me slap you bitch."

-

"Not another Voldie!"

_WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN IN : __**Not Your Simple Graduation (or at least that will be the title for now)**_

_**Really, Tell me what you think will happen! ^^**_


	11. Sequel Tyme?

_**A/N: I know you are wondering why this story is updated as it is done already, but I just want to let you know that the sequel will be started soon. ^^ I'd appreciate if you gave any ideas of what you would like to see. I think I'll make this one longer than the other, with more smut. Its going to be crazy……probably crazier than the last one. XD**_

_**So any ideas. Any? Like possible names, things to happen, new drama, ect. I think my writing skill has improved since Partaaay Planning. I'm thinking about naming this one After Party I don't know. Just any ideas would be wonderful. **_


End file.
